


Of Aliens and Artifacts

by Avery42



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Warehouse 13
Genre: Author should have been sleeping, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pete is a fan boy, drabbles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: Pete picked up an artifact he shouldn't have, got whammied again, and caused some trouble as a result. But hey, he got an autograph from his favorite superhero out of it, that has to be worth the extra inventory duty, yeah?-Three short drabbles about Colonel Harper being a whammied Pete Lattimer-





	Of Aliens and Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been rolling around in my head since Eddie McClintock guest started on Supergirl a few years ago, and it finally wouldn't let me sleep. Un-beta'd and un-revised, read at your own risk.

Lucy put down the folder and studied the woman across from her. “So, your telling me that Colonel Harper is in fact not an officer in the U.S. army, but rather a former marine turned secret service agent…” She glanced at the file again. “Assigned to protect a IRS warehouse in the middle of South Dakota?”

“Major Lane, I do believe you’ve been given all the necessary information regarding the situation.” She tapped the folder, drawing Lucy’s attention.

When she looked back up the woman was gone.

* * *

 

“Pete? Pete!” Someone was trying to shake him awake. Everything felt sore and he couldn't help let out a groan. “Five more miiiintes…”

“Pete, you better get up right now or I’ll…” The world started to come into focus. He could hear sirens in the distance, and smell smoke. So, not Claudia trying to wake him up early.

He opened his eyes and sat up, regarding it as the everything started spinning. In front of him was Myka, checking him over for anything more severe then the concussion he definitely had and holding a tell tale silver bag.

“I got whammied again, didn’t I.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, you did.”

It was then he noticed who was standing behind her. His eyes went wide. “Is that…” He shot up to his feet, only to have Myka catch him when he started to fall

* * *

 

Kara hadn’t been having the best couple of days.The D.E.O. was hold J’onn prisoner, and then C.A.D.M.I.S. decided that Alex would be best used as a test subject, all while Non was probably planning on destroying the world - suffice it to say that things were not going well. Which was why she was ecstatic that Lucy agreed with her to rescue J’onn and Alex, even if it meant that’d they’d have to bring along extra help in the form of a secret service agent, because Colonel Harper apparently wasn’t Colonel Harper.

She was less enthused when the man attempted to lunge at her, only to collapse into the arms of his friend.

“Pete.” The agent gave him a look, all the while he was staring at her, with what looked to be, admiration?

He grinned a bit sheepishly and got to his feet with his partners help. “Sorry… It’s just… I’m a really big fan and… Can I have your autograph?”

Kara smiled back. “Uh… Sure, I’d be happy to sign something.”


End file.
